The present invention relates to an apparatus for copying the data content of a source multi-session DVD-storage medium to a destination multi-session DVD-storage medium, wherein the data content is organized in sessions and files, and each session contains a file allocation table storing at least the physical start address of each file within a session, and wherein the address space between two adjacent sessions on said DVD-storage media is different, the apparatus comprising a read unit for reading data from said source storage medium, a write unit for writing data on said destination storage medium and a controller unit for controlling said read unit and said write unit.
The present invention also relates to a method for copying the data content of a source multi-session DVD-storage medium to a destination multi-session DVD-storage medium.
DVDs are becoming more and more popular as media for storing large amounts of data. Most of the presently available computer systems already comprise at least a DVD player or even a DVD burner. Although the handling of the DVD storage medium is easy, the user is confronted with different DVD standards which are not compatible to each other. Hence, the user may have the problem that a DVD created with a DVD burner in one computer may not be read by another DVD player.
Presently, there are two main standards for recordable DVDs, namely the DVD+R (DVD+RW) and the DVD-R (DVD-RW) standard. The differences between both standards are generally known so that it is refrained from describing them in detail here.
Although the DVD medium is originally designed for storing data in one single session, i.e. within one continuous time period, presently available DVD storage media allow to store data in multiple sessions, i.e. in different not continuous time periods. Such DVD media are called multi-session DVD storage media.
As already mentioned before, the user is confronted with the problem of non-compatibility between the different DVD standards. Hence, there is a demand for means which allow to overcome this deficiency.